Bowser vs M. Bison
Bowser vs M. Bison Episode 20 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Super Mario vs Street Fighter! Two of gaming's most famous villains take a crack at each other! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight STAR FESTIVAL - Super Mario Galaxy ' Bowser and his army had invaded the Kingdom once more, and the Toads were proving about as useful as a glass hammer when it came to defending their monarchy. However, just as Mario reached the steps of the castle, another man in a red hat stepped before him. Using telekinesis, Bison launched Mario head first into a crystal. The evil psychic then infiltrated the castle for himself, hunting down Princess Peach. Bowser saw what was going on and leapt down, crushing Mario beneath his feet once and for all. He then stomped inside the castle to find out what the big idea was. He then noticed Peach cowering in the corner as Bison stood over her with a handful of telekinetic energy. "The star! HAND IT OVER!" He barked, standing over the quivering princess. Bowser's eyes widened. He let out a thunderous roar. "You mean, MY star? Get outta here, bub. This is ''my ''heist." Bison laughed, and tossed the energy at Bowser. The Koopa King smashed back first into the wall, but picked himself back up easily. "So, a tough guy huh?" Bowser said, before letting out another roar. "Doesn't mean I won't stomp you into dust!" '''Here we go! ' Bowser immediately spat several meteors at Bison, who kicked them back. Bowser played along, punching the projectiles again. Bison sneered, realising Bowser's need to prove his superiority. He grabbed the meteors telekinetically and threw them back towards Bowser. The Koopa used his Whirling Fortress to deflect them up and into the ceiling. "Not bad..." Bison admitted, before rushing with a thrusting kick. He then used a Head Press on Bowser before uppercutting him and then gripping him telekinetically. "But not quite on M. Bison's level." he boasted. Bowser immediately shot a column of fire at his foe, forcing him to relinquish his grip. He then chuckled, delivering a brutal dropkick which planted Bison spine first into the stairs. Bowser then grabbed him again and leapt into the air, crushing Bison under a flying body slam. Bowser rolled off the body of Bison and turned to Peach. "Now, Princess Peach, with that pathetic waste of- GRAUGH!" Bowser roared as he was struck from behind. Bison reemerged quickly and grabbed a nearby table telekinetically. The table then cracked over Bowser's head, but the Koopa King did not drop. Instead, he turned around face to face with Bison. And boy, was he pissed! He roared straight into Bison's face, before swiping with a claw. Bison blocked the strike and delivered a spiralling strike into Bowser's chest which pushed the royal across the floor. Quickly, Bowser tried to recover with a Whirling Fortress, but the attack was seized by Bison's psychic powers. He then discarded Bowser to a side before stomping on his head, chest, and then neck. Bowser retreated inside his shell, but summoned a strike of lightning which ripped through the castle roof and caught Bison in the back. He dropped to his front, and Bowser made him pay with a gruesome dropkick which knocked at least three teeth out of Bison's mouth. When Bison tried to strike again with a punch, Bowser was ready. He caught the hand and sneered. Then, with a malicious twist, Bowser broke Bison's hand with little difficulty. Bison yelled in pain, and Bowser threw him onto his shell, stabbing him with his spikes several times before jumping overhead. He brought himself down on Bison's head delivering a Bowser Bomb, cracking his foe's skull. He then delivered the Bowser Bomb again, and again, and then one final time until hardly any recognisable features of M. Bison remained. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Bowser!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Peep4Life Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Strength themed battles Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Street Fighter vs Super Mario Themed Dbx Fights